Human pigmentation results from the synthesis and distribution of melanin most notably in the skin and the hair. Therefore, the color of the skin and the hair depends principally on the types of melanin pigments present and their concentrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,848 is directed to an agouti signaling protein and peptides as well as pharmaceutical compositions thereof and their use in methods of inhibiting melanin production by melanocytes. U.S. Pat. No. 8,669,238 discloses a method for treating hyperpigmentation comprising administering to a subject having hyperpigmentation, a composition comprising at least one inhibitor selected from the group consisting of a kinesin Kif13A inhibitor, an inhibitor of a sub-unit of AP-1 adaptor complex, and an inhibitor of the interaction between a sub-unit of AP-1 adaptor complex or the AP-1 adaptor complex and kinesin Kif13A. U.S. Pat. No. 8,455,023 relates to a Cinnamomum subavenium extract and its use in whitening cosmetology by inhibiting melanogenesis.